


Malec Movie Day

by fandomlover



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlover/pseuds/fandomlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec comes home to find his glittery warlock watching a movie. Alec decides to join him for some movie time fun. Mostly fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malec Movie Day

**Author's Note:**

> So, I took a break from another story and wrote this one. I hope you guys like it, and please check out my other story later if you get the chance!

"Magnus!" Alec called, opening the door to the apartment. He was back from hunting a demon with Jace, since his idiotic parabati decided that he was gonna rush the bastard and almost get killed. He was tired, sore, bruised and cut, and really wanted to cuddle with his boyfriend.

"Magnus!" Alec called again. He heard some voices, like Magnus was watching tv again. Angel, he hoped the warlock wasn't watching Flowers in the Attic again. Yes, he would do anything for Magnus, EXCEPT for watch that movie again. That creeped him out.

"In here darling!" Magnus called from the living room. Alec walked through the apartment to the living room and saw that all the lights were off. Magnus was laying on the couch, his head facing the tv. Magnus paused the movie and looked at Alec.

"Welcome back darling. Oh dear, look at all the cuts. Come here, let me heal them," Magnus said, that sly smile on his face. Alec walked over and later down beside Magnus on the couch and slid under his arms. Immediately he could feel Magnus healing him and he sighed.

"What are you watching?" Alec asked after Magnus had finished healing him. Magnus smiled at Alec. "Rent. It's one of my favorite broadway musicals made into a movie. This one's about two guys who share an apartment and they get a visit from their friend Collins. Collins gets attacked and Angel, a drag queen, helps him. Mark, one of the two guys, gets a call from Maureen, his ex-girlfriend, to help her girlfriend with the sound equipment. Everything snowballs, and the next thing you know you have a makeshift family. It's pretty good, I'll start it over," he explained, and he pressed the rewind button.

Two minutes later, the movie began to interest Alec. The singing was pretty good, and it helped that Magnus was singing under his breath in Alec's ear. They had finished the first song and were in New York.

Twenty minutes later, Alec was even more interested in the movie. He had met all the characters, and Magnus had told him who each of them were. Alec's favorite was Angel, and it so happens it was also Magnus's.

Halfway through the movie, Alec was crying. Magnus handed him tissue after tissue, but the tears wouldn't stop. Magnus paused the movie and Alec curled up into his chest. "There, there, it's ok sweetheart, it's just a movie-" Magnus was saying, but Alec shook his head.

"That will be us one day Magnus," Alec sobbed. "Maybe I'll be a little older, and I may not be in the hospital, but I'll die one day and you'll have to live the rest of your life without me, without those 1000 kisses."

Magnus pressed his face into the Shadowhunter's black hair. "Then we'll have to be like Collins and Angel and make the most of what we have today. Even after death, Collins still loves Angel, especially then," he said, and Alec looked into Magnus's face. He saw the green-gold eyes and couldn't hold it back anymore. The tears started streaming, and Alec couldn't stop the flow. He pressed his face back into Magnus's chest and kept crying while his boyfriend stroked his hair and his back saying "There, there, it will be alright, I promise."

Finally, Magnus decided to take things into his own hands. "Alec, look at me," he said, and Alec looked up at him, his eyes still streaming with tears. Magnus leaned down and kissed him, a sweet gentle kiss that caused Alec to stop breathing for a second. Magnus pulled away and looked at his Shadowhunter. "Do you understand now? You will always be mine, forever and ever, till your heart has expired, like Collins said. Even after you die, I will always love you Alec, especially then, got it?" he asked, and Alec nodded. "I... I understand..." he managed to get out, and Magnus nodded. "Good. Now let's finish the movie."

At the end of the movie, Alec was crying again, but this time tears of happiness mixed with sadness. He couldn't believe that after all they had been through, Angel was the one who pulled them all together again. "Magnus, will you always love me like that?" he asked, and Magnus sighed. "Of course I will you idiotic, but lovable, beautiful, boy. I've already answered that. You will always be mine, even after death, and further beyond that. You will always be my inspiration, Alexander Lightwood," he said, and Alec could feel the tears welling up in his eyes again. He pushed himself up to meet his warlock's lips and kissed them, hard and deep. "Come on," Alec said as they broke away. "Let's go to bed.

And Magnus picked up his Shadowhunter and carried him away to where he could really prove he would always love him.

**Author's Note:**

> Teeth-rotting fluff, right? Well, I hope you guys liked it, this story just kinda popped in my head the last time I watched Rent. Highly recommend it, I love it. Oh, the Flowers in the Attic part was actually my own opinion about the movie, because I watched it and was completely creeped out by it. If you get a chance, check out my (unfinished so far) story, Malec Days In High School. Thanks for reading!


End file.
